A Fighter's Journey
by Godzilla Fan 2012
Summary: A requested story form a friend. This story follows a Pokemon trainer whom struggles to confess his feelings to a friend. However, he receives help from the most unlikely person imaginable; and it makes him question how he see things and the world. Rated T for slight sexual themes, nothing major though. No lemons.


**This little flic is a story that a friend, Asura94, wanted me to do. I might expand upon it's universe sometime in the future, put I haven't planned that far ahead. Besides, Asura94 might want to do his own stories based of this one's timeline anyway.**

**On that note, I hope you like the story brother!**

**Just a simple romance plot with a twist; involving anthropoid Pokemon. Nothing major, aside some sexual themes. Other than that, that's all I have to really say about the story. It's nothing I expect to get great results for; I only hope that it's to my friend's liking.**

**Please tell me what you think; and say if you want to see more!**

**Also****, sorry about my lack of activity, but Level 3 college work is really draining me of my energy; and I feel so tired when I want to write. Hope this makes up for it, if only a bit.**

**I don't own Pokemon, it all belongs to it's respected creators. I only own the character's in the story.**

* * *

><p>A Fighter's Journey<p>

This story begins in the small town known as El'Adre. Unlike many regions that he had gone to, the small area of shops, bars and other kinds of establishments; was nothing to write home about. That being said however, it did have qualities that made it superior to the big cities from Unova and Kanto. There were little to no noise in the town, no buzz of light. No roaring of cars. No clamoring by people in night clubs and so forth. The town lack much tech, but it made it a peaceful place for trainers who wanted a break from the stressful life they lead. This is one reason he came to the town, upon recommendation from a friend. However, his two week vacation ended three days ago; but he found himself unable to leave.

The reason was both simple and cliche: there was a girl he was crushing on. But she was no normal girl.

Upon arriving to the town, his first night had ended with a meal in a restaurant that was worthy of a five star rating and it was there that he had met _her. _Serena, a female anthropoid Charizard. She was a waitress of the restaurant who had welcomed him with open arms and he was instantly mesmerised by her. He wasn't alone in that department, as many of the other men around him were the same. For them, he knew, it was due to her physical appearance. She stood around 6'9" tall, covered in smooth orange skin that was overlapped by her uniform that clung a bit tight to her frame. Her neck was twice longer than a human's, and her elongated head was more dragon-like than human. Unlike her feral brethren, she stood proudly like a human and it was in that which her other human qualities stood out promptly. Her body was full and voluptuous on both ends and, as stated before, made her uniform strain slightly against her. Her tail slivered out from under the skirt of her uniform, swaying smoothly on the ground.

However, it was not her body that made him drawn to her like a moth to the flame; far from it. It was her eyes. They were an alluring shade of beautiful crimson that gleamed like rubies; just like his own. That was what pulled him to her.

And now he, Estevan Martinez, stood on the other side of the dirt road; opposite her workplace. She couldn't see him watching her with a hawk like gaze, as he raged the war within him. "What war?" some would ask; the answer was simple: he was afraid. No, scratch that, he was _terrified. _Upon seeing her, the Pokémon trainer instantly considered her the most beautiful thing on the planet; hands down. He was not put off her other worldly body, instead finding it interesting, and found her attitude quite pleasant.

Spending time with her had made a feeling grow within his chest, a warm feeling that he had never felt before in his life. He realised, on the day he was meant to leave, that he wanted to explore this new feeling and that could only be done with her. But this was uncharted territory for the trainer, and he was hesitant to cross the boundaries that he was comfortable with. He wanted to be with her, make no mistake, but he wanted to be sure that he wouldn't make an arse out of himself.

As he thought his predicament over, he failed to notice some one walk behind him and stop five feet away. He _did _notice when the person spoke in a _very _familiar voice: "Your love for Pokémon, it seems, knows no bounds. I'm willing to say that you're _lusting _over that one."

Suddenly feeling fire burn in his chest, Estevan turned to face the person behind him. He was a boy, no older that seventeen, clad in black with a cape trailing behind him that moved gently in the wind. In the palm of his right hand was a fancy gentleman's cane with silver plated head and high polish, black painted hardwood shaft that Estevan knew was more insidious that it looked. The giant, X shaped scar on his chest under his T-shirt was proof of that. His head was lowered, but his face and eyes were covered by the wide rime of the black hat that was upon his head. Estevan could only stare, awestruck, at the person he thought had died long ago. The person who he considered his arch-rival. "You" he whispered, unable to think of anything else to say.

The figure in black scoffed, "that's Lord Martin to you-" gripping his cane under its head, he used it to push up his hat. He was surprised to see that his crimson eyes met with brown eyes that were tainted with hatred, so unlike their usual collected selves. But what got his attention the most was the jagged scar that ran down his whole fair face; from the top of his right brow all the way down to the bottom of his chin. It was white and faded, but obviously noticeable to anyone who'd spare the quiet boy a glance. "Martinez." Estevan continued staring, stunned to silence. He noticed, of course, and grunted sourly "not a pretty sight; is it?" His glare became more venomous as he accused hatefully "you did this to me."

Swallowing and regaining his voice, the Pokémon trainer finally responded gruffly "you...did it to yourself."

"We seem to have different memories of our last encounter" the boy spoke with a soft voice, his anger disappearing completely. "I remember you leaving me, beaten and bloodied, with the warehouse burning around me. Even after planks of burning wood fell on me, I refused to submit to pain and death. When I got back to my feet, I made a run for the closets window and jumped." He then pointed at the scar on his face, "that's how I go _this _scar. There are more, you just can't see them."

Scowling at the unusual feeling in his chest, which he absolutely refused to believe was guilt, Estevan turned his head away from the boy. For a while nothing was said, the two rivals just stood like statues with the air flowing past them, until finally the scarred boy asked "so, what brings you to this quaint little town?"

The trainer was surprised by how casual his tone was, like he was addressing a friend. Putting that aside, he glanced at the boy who patiently waited for an answer. Seeing nothing sinister in his eyes, but knowing to keep his guard up, he turned his head back to him and replied with "I needed to have a break, so I came here to relax. You?" he couldn't help but ask the boy the same question.

His rival smiled "the same, actually." Turning his waist, he used his cane to gesture to the people who were taking his luggage into the hotel five houses away. Turning back to Estevan; he stated "my doctors told me to postpone my plans until I am fully healed, and I have followed their instructions as such. I have not done anything since our encounter half a year ago, I've merely been using my opulence to treat myself to some of the luxuries this world has to offer."

Estevan pressed his lips into a thin line, "that's it?"

The boy in black's face tightened, his eyes sparking, "I have burns covering a quarter of my body; I have to wait until they truly become scars before I can continue my plans. I _can't _do _anything _until then!"

"You won't succeed, I'll see to it that all you plans fail" the trainer sneered in response.

To his anger and surprise, the head of the Martin family smiled wanly "I'm sure you will, _brother."_

Estevan lunged at the boy, grabbing handfuls of his midnight clothing and lifting him until he stood on the tips of his feet. He glared into his brown eyes, furious, while his opposite just stared back into his, unimpressed. And that enraged him more than anything, how the younger boy was totally unafraid of him; making his one of his greatest weapons totally ineffective. Unwilling to show that though, he hissed venomously "we are _not_ brothers."

"I think we are" was the impassive reply. "I think we're more alike than you realise, Estevan, you just chose not to see it. We both fight for justice, I'm just willing to go the extra mile."

"And that includes killing people and mistreating Pokémon?!"

"You're not still going on about that are you?"

The trainer seethed, furious, "I punish anyone who treats others wrongly, be they Pokémon or human!"

"There are trainers out there, in your little leagues, that are far more heartless and callous than me. Compared to them, I'm a saint!"

"You're _in_sane, Josh!" Estevan was moments away from clocking the boy. "Your treatment of Pokémon makes me sick and your constant talk of justice makes me want to vomit! What you do isn't justice, it's just mindless killing done by a brat who thinks he's better than everyone else!"

Joshua Martin looked at Estevan Martinez with utter odiousness, his face twisting into something ugly, "that's where you're wrong." Yanking himself free, the boy took two steps back; suddenly feeling unable to be in such close proximity of the older male. They then stood, glaring at each other with hate and resentment, until Josh claimed "my work _is _justices, for my own cause and reasons; you would understand that if you stayed out of my way."

"This conversation is over" Estevan growled, turning on his heel and walking away. His plans to talk to Serena had been crushed and thrown into the wind thanks to this unseen appearance of his rival. Now he had more problems to deal with: the action of what the wealthy boy might do and how to-

"You know, you'll never go out on a date with her if you hide away in the shadows like a coward."

The red and black haired trainer immediately stopped, turning back to the boy with eyes that faked confusion; "what are you talking about?"

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about" the younger, but certainly not weaker, boy responded with a knowing look on his face "I'm talking about the waitress. If you don't court her, then somebody else will, be sure of that."

Estevan was back at his side immediately, their face close. If looks could kill— "You keep away from her!"

"We all don't have the same fetishes as you, Martinez."

"HOW DARE-"

"Relax, it was joke!" Josh rolled his eyes at the look on Estevan's face, and they said _he _was humorless! Allowing his rival to regain his composure, the last of the Martin bloodline questioned "when I got here, you were eyeing her so much that you hardly noticed me walk up behind you. If she's able to have such an effect on you; why not expand upon those feelings?"

Estevan scoffed, looking away, "what business of it is yours?"

"I'm curious."

"Not much of a reason."

"Will you just tell me?"

Sighing, the trainer relented. He knew it was very dangerous and stupid for him to tell his enemy his weakness, but he needed to tell someone so he could get this feeling off his chest. That and he knew that Josh was rather chivalrous and sophisticated for a psychopath (and knew that said boy would call himself a sociopath if he had voiced those thoughts); and might even hold the answers he longed for. It's always the person one least expects, as they say. "I don't know how to ask her, I've never been in a relationship with anyone before."

The younger boy seemed surprised, "really? That's it?" Estevan noticed that there was no malice or mocking in his words, he realised that his rival was honestly curious.

Knowing that, he answered without much hesitation "I tend to prefer my own company. But, she's-"

"She's awoken a flame within you, one that more powerful than the fire of hated and adrenalin. You want this feeling to continue, but are worried if you will either fail or will have to change yourself and your ways to make her happy."

The black and red hair trainer gaped slightly at the younger boy, who had a small smile upon his face. A—peaceful one, at that. The way he had spoken, he had sounded much older; and wry. Terrible wry. Had him, his uneven rival, been in a similar situation before? The idea didn't strike Estevan with surprise; as he knew that a person as formal as Josh would be able to be with a girl easily. But perhaps there was a side to the boy that he didn't know of, a more sensitive side perhaps, that was showing at the current moment. "When did you start feeling this way for her?" the boy's question broke his train of thoughts.

"A week after I got here. I _was_ meant to leave a couple of days ago, but you know..." said Estevan after moments thought; trailing off as he felt no reason to explain himself farther.

"This is a problem then" Josh proclaimed with sudden seriousness, "follow me."

* * *

><p>Serena's day had gone as any other: take orders from the customers, bring the food and drinks to the customers and mainly most things one would expect a waitress to do. She was though, unknown to her co-workers, awaiting someone. That person was Estevan. When she first saw him, she found the young human to be quite handsome and found his personality very noble. She always had a soft spot for people who cared for Pokémon, but Estevan was something else. There was a glint in his eyes, a fire that flared passionately whenever he spoke of something he liked. It was that which drew her to him, a fitting match as she saw it. A fire type Pokémon, falling in love with a trainer with fire in his eyes. She only prayed that he felt the same way. She did though, have a plan in mind; now all she required was—<p>

"H-hey, wait!" as she begun to clean one of the tables that rested outside the actual restaurant; she heard that familiar voice. Turning to face its origin, the humanoid dragon saw a rather peculiar sight. A young man dressed in all black was strolling towards her; he had a cane in his right hand and a black traveller's hat on his head that hid his eyes. Only a step behind him was a flustered Estevan, how looked caught between trying to stop the boy and himself from shouting. Once they were close enough, Serena spoke first "hello Estevan."

"Hello, Serena" the red eye trainer lowered head, looking deathly embarrassed.

The Pokémon's sights then went to the boy besides him. His head remained still, the brim of the hat still covering his eyes. Deciding to stop the ice from forming, she asked "who's your friend?"

Even though his stomach turned at the idea of the boy besides him being a friend, Estevan kept his voice controlled as he gestured a hand at the black figure. "This is an old colleague of mine" his searched hastily for words within his mind "he's-"

"I am Joshua Martin" the boy finally spoke in a polite manner, raising his head to look at the taller woman in the eyes. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Serena." The look of shock on her face was the sign that she obviously saw the scars upon his face and, pushing back the anger he felt at her _staring _at him like he was the _freak_, said calmly "I was caught in a fire a while back, Estevan saved me. However, the fire left its mark and now my poor face will never look nice again" he finished with a sad smile.

Serena looked at with sympathy, which caused Josh to suddenly feel sick, and then murmured "I'm sorry."

He smiled, a tight little thing that Estevan could see right through, shrugged and stated with a voice of ice "shit happens."

Not wanting to dwell on the depressing subject she had inadvertently brought up, the anthro Pokémon returned her sights to Estevan; who stared into her eyes unflinchingly. She knew, or guessed, that he was deliberately trying to look powerful to her and she wished she could tell him that it was unneeded. "I'm glad you're here, Estevan. I...wanted to ask you something" her nervousness begun to kick in as she went for the moment of truth.

Josh noticed this; Estevan didn't as he replied "what's that, Serena?"

Both boys watched, with certain interest, as Serena's orange face became inflamed with a crimson blush. "I-I...I want to, I just-" taking a deep breath and regaining her composure, she then said with a firm voice. "I wanted to know if you're free tonight, I'd like to have dinner. With you."

Estevan felt his heart explode messily in his chest and his face flush hotly. Unable to stare into those lovely eyes any longer, he looked to the ground and became still. He felt ashamed to show such weakness before his rival, and he knew he was watching him with that calculating gaze of his, but he remembered that the boy hardly seemed to care about such things like pride. He called it trivial, Estevan considered it an important part of his life. "Y-you want to go on a date with me?" he murmured, struggling to cope with these new feeling that were burning within his chest. "I-I, um...I don't, I'm not..."

Josh held back a sigh of exasperation as he stared at his rival out of the corner of his scarred eye, unable to believe the sight before him. Martinez had always appeared so strong and hard willed, but right now he was stuttering like a little school boy asking his crush out. Well, a child would have better control than he's having, he thinks a second later. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, he spoke for trainer "he'll be delighted, what time and place?"

Ignoring Estevan's gawking expression, Serena answered the boy in black "7:00, at Le Restaurant de L'amants."

Josh nodded, knowing the restaurant from gossip. "He'll see you there."

Serena had to leave when she was called by her boss, and left with a polite bow and a smile in Estevan's direction. Once she was gone, Estevan turned to his rival. Both of them stared at each other. "I hate you" Estevan said simply, though there was no real venom or anger behind his words. The knowledge that he was going on a date had fried most of his brain cells.

"You may thank me later" Josh flashed his enemy an amused smirk before asking "so, what's your plan?" The Pokémon trainer merely blinked; lost. The young millionaire groaned when he realised the painful truth, "you have no idea what to do, do you?" he inquired in a mutter, giving the older boy a peeved look. When he got a nod in response, he sighed deeply "that's it!" Grabbing Estevan's wrist in a vice like grip, he dragged the older boy away stating "I'm getting you a suit, and teaching you how to speak to women!"

Estevan could only stutter indignantly, trying his best to wrench himself free. As he saw the people around them looking at them with perplexed expressions, Josh could only think: _"This is gonna be harder than I thought."_

* * *

><p>"Do I have to wear this?"<p>

"Yes, you must."

"But I've never worn a suit before, in my life! It looks so tight and uncomfortable!"

"And like that, you know why you've never gotten with a girl before."

"Fuck you!"

The constant spats between the two boys were the only thing that filled with otherwise quiet quarters that was Josh's room. Estevan stood in the bathroom, whilst Josh leaned on the closed door. Dressed only in his trousers as he gave his suit a disgusted look, Estevan asked "will this really get Serena to like me?"

Josh nodded, though his rival didn't see it, "it'll make you look smart, and make it seem like you really went to an effort to look good."

Estevan just hummed distractedly, buttoning up his newly brought shirt until he stopped at his chest. Looking in the mirror above the sink, he eyed his scar of his reflection. It was a constant reminder of his first meeting with Josh, a constant reminder of letting his guard down for a mere moment. It was also a reminder of his morality, of his own personal justice. He didn't really believe in that, but he did believe that what he did was right for others; those who were too afraid to dare and step over that invisible line in their minds.

However, it then reminded him of what the boy had said earlier to Serena and a new feeling swelled within his chest. Frowning, he restarted buttoning his shirt. "Why did you do it?"

Josh raised a brow, "Elaborate."

"Cut the shit" Estevan scowled as he finished buttoning his shirt, his crimson eyes looked on his own reflection. He did look good, he did feel smart, and it was all thanks to the kindness of his rival. A person who shouldn't even have a kind bone in his body, the boy who scarred him no more than a year ago. "Why did you lie to Serena?"

"Why should I not have?"

"Because-because!" Estevan couldn't understand it; he couldn't see the logic in it. They were enemies, they should be killing each other, but instead they were exchanging words like old friends. "Because you're my enemy, I've seen you hurt people and Pokémon alike without batting an eyelid! Yet you've put all that aside, you've done all this, just so I can do well on my date...just for my sake..."

His voice suddenly becoming softer, the trainer questioned with little strength in his words _"why?" _

The silence that followed was tense, but only for Estevan as he awaited his answer. His mind raced, wondering what the answer would be. He was almost afraid that this would break the shaky truce that had stood between them on this unusual day.

Then, Josh finally spoke in his ever soft voice "I know you hate me, to the point where you want to wrap your hands around my neck and choke me till I'm still, but I'm not heartless; I want you to understand that. I know the importance of love, the principal of all human emotions. It's the one thing that drives us, more than will or morality, be it love for peace or love for one person specifically. In your case, it's the latter."

When Josh got no response, he continued "yes, I'm a sadist. Yes, I don't care much for people or Pokémon. I'm the last person on the planet who should know anything about love, but I do know much about it. I also understand its chemistry, about how incredibly simple the reasons for it are and how very destructive the results of it can be."

Estevan frowned, "so you're helping me because you think I'm going to ruin my life?"

"Oh God no!" Josh sounded appalled at the thought. "I support the growth of love wherever I can find it, and that applies even to you Estevan. This world is corrupt, and any love that can be grown in it is a blessing."

"This is coming form the guy who wants to watch the world burn?" the trainer had many reasons to be unconvinced.

His rival pushed his lips into a taunt, thin line. "That hasn't changed, I assure you" he said with a steely undertone in his voice. "This world will burn, and from the ashes will arise a better one" Josh made a sudden thought face, "why am I even telling you this? I already have, remember?"

He got no reply. Estevan stared at his reflection, his body now fully clothed within his suit. A simple black suit with a white shirt, red tie and black trousers. He looked smart and felt smart, all thanks to his enemy.

His enemy who treats humans and Pokémon alike like expendable trash.

His enemy who scarred him with sadistic glee.

His enemy who helped him achieve his date with Serena.

His enemy—who knew a lot about love, and seemed to long for it.

There was an unmistakable tone of loneliness in the boy's tone, a melancholy that ran deep and to the boy's heart. And Estevan felt pity for him. Yes, he felt _pity _for his _enemy. _Though, being too prideful and conflicted, he didn't dare voice his thoughts.

The door between them parted, and the Pokémon trainer stepped out of the bathroom; feeling slightly self conscious in his rival's presence. "Well, how do I look?"

Josh looked over him quickly, before nodding his head in approval. "You look smart, I'm sure she'll think you look handsome."

Nodding, Estevan walked past Josh and towards the door to leave. He didn't bother given his thanks, and he believed his rival didn't expect to gain any. When he reached the door though, just as his hand grabbed the knob, he stopped. He needed to say something, he realised. Anything, just—_anything! _Turning his head, he saw Josh stand a mere few feet behind him; his face hard to decipher. It would be so easy, Estevan knew, to tackle him. To hold him down, and beat him until he was too hurt to even breathe properly.

It would also be so very easy to kill him, just to snap his neck and be done with it. To rid the world of that monster, his rival, that sadistic piece of filth.

But he couldn't do it; he wasn't that kind of man. Above everything else, Estevan had his honour. He considered himself a warrior and, as such, lived by the morals of a warrior. His rival seemed to do so as well, which is what made them so perfect to be enemies. Both had their sense of honour, and both respected the other for holding true to that honour.

They held the stare long and, after a palpable silence, Estevan found his parting words: "This changes _nothing _between us, understand?"

Josh said nothing in response to the statement.

"I thank you for helping me as you've done so far, really I do, but it doesn't make me forget all the horrible things you've done. All the people and Pokémon you've killed, mistreated, _tortured-"_

Even as an angry hissed filled the tense space between them, Josh didn't shy away.

"I can never forgive you for those sins, not even this one good deed can change anything. Even if it gets me and Serena together. After this is all done with, and should I cross paths with or catch wind of you again, _nothing_ will hold me back from hunting you down."

If there were more people who knew him, they would have been surprised that the fierce Pokémon trainer didn't say 'kill' in that sentence.

But, despite the proclamation with an undertone of threat, Josh just nodded. Something akin to sadness sparkled in his eyes, but his voice was void of emotion when he next spoke. "I wouldn't have it any other way, my enemy."

With nothing left for him to say or to stay for, Estevan turned and opened the door. He stepped out of the room, leaving Josh alone in solace.

"I always thought love was a destructive thing" he smiled "thank you for proving me so wrong, _brother"_

* * *

><p>Everything about the date went excellently well for Estevan. Good food, nice wine, and to top it all off he was now dancing with the anthro Pokémon that he loved.<p>

Yes, _loved. _

As the night progressed, Estevan raged a mental war as he went over his feelings for Serena and he quickly found that the battle was finished with him accepting the truth: he loved her. He took into account with what Josh had said, as well as thought if he had felt this way before in his life, and found the evidence piling up to said emotion.

Now he moved to the sound of music with her, his hands on her body as he stared up into her eyes.

Those beautiful, crimson eyes.

People around had given them bewildered looks, obviously surprised by the platonic nature of the two, but Estevan didn't give a damn about what they thought. He loved her, and that was all there was to it. Even if they were of different species, that was no setback for him. For love, as he now believed Josh would agree on with him, he was willing to cross leaps and boundaries. He wasn't alone when it came to loving a Pokémon romantically, there had been many other couples before him, but they were frowned on by most of society. Because of this, some of the couples had been destroyed and the love had been crushed like a bug under a boot.

Estevan, in that moment of anger, begun to see why Josh did what he did. Words from days long passed echoed into his mind: _"I just want to see this corrupted world burn, and be there for the rise of the new one. __The cleaner one. Isn't that what you want too?"_

"Thinking of fighting on our date, Estevan?" Serena giggled when she noticed the look on her love interest's face.

The trainer in question snapped out of the past and jumped back to the present, his eyes losing their intense look. "Sorry Serena" he apologised softly, "I was just remembering something someone told me; a long time ago."

Estevan never looked back on what happened in his life, never giving most days any thought, he always moved forward. However, the past was not leaving him this time.

_"...Yes, it is. But not like this! You're killing people; you're making them fear you! That isn't the right way!" _

_"You attacked a man and pounded him near death for smacking his Pokémon around, how is your way any different than mine?"_

_ "He deserved it! I'd do that a million times again if I could, but I wouldn't _kill _him! Those lives you ended, whether they were assholes or good men, didn't have to die. The only people who deserve that...are people like you."_

_ "People like me..." _a soft, yet sinister chuckle made Estevan shiver. _"I think you mean, like _us!"

Sucking in a deep, calming breath; the red eyed man looked into the concerned eyes of his lover. "Serena...I lived a dangerous life, done things that would make lesser people sick, and made many, _many _mistakes. Many things that I am not proud of, and would not want to subject others too."

Serena frowned, wondering where the human was taking this conversation.

"However, I do not regret meeting you" pulling her close to him, Estevan breathed out as strongly as he could, "come with me."

Her eyes widen on her flushed face, "Where?"

_"Wherever. You. Like."_ He empathized each word heavily, for effect, doing just as Josh had taught him to do.

His words affected her powerfully, and she felt her heart flutter. However, despite the happiness, fear bloomed in her as well. "I don't know, Estevan" she murmured, looking away with what appeared to be shame.

He frowned at her words, "why?" his voice held no hurt or anger.

"I..." it was that reason why she hesitated; she had expected an emotional outburst but instead got a calm reply. He had been like that all evening, she noted, he had gone to great lengths to keep his attitude in check and had done so with surprising success. Finally, she expresses her confliction "this town is my home, I have friends here. A life! I can't just walk away from that."

Estevan scoffed, amused by the female's words. "Oh, please!"

"I'm serious, Estevan!" Serena bristled when she thought the trainer was laughter at her.

Estevan chuckled, grinning upwards into the eyes of his love interest. "There's more to life than just the boundaries of your home, Serena. Come with me, and you'll have tales to tell. You will see things you'll never forget, and do things that you'll never forget."

Now Serena looked genuinely afraid, "Even bad things?"

His smile faltered, face becoming slightly sad, the rival of Josh Martin sighed and admitted "yes, but only when the moment calls for it. And if it's something you feel you can't live with, I'll be there to help you every step of the way." Standing on his tip toes, which caused his love to lower her head to him, he murmured with the barest note of desperation "will you come away with me?"

Far out of the view of Estevan's eye line, brown eyes watched the pair intensely. Wishing to see how his enemy would do, Josh followed Estevan after their little—conversation, and since then had been observing them. He had no weapon on his person, no malevolent plan in his mind, and was as lax as a man who would be drinking tea. He didn't know what it was Estevan had said but, whatever it was, it got through to the anthropoid Pokémon.

He smiled softly when their lips met, the only sign the boy needed to know that his advice had not been in vain. _"Lucky twat" _Josh grinned despite his words, the fish jumped right into Estevan's boat, and all the fool had to do was whack her with the oar.

A sudden feeling of—desolation struck the boy hard in his heart, and his face became stony as he refused to show it. Josh would never dare yet anyone see it, but the truth of the matter was that he was lonely. His life without his family, being raised and protected by servants who waited on him hand and knee, had left the boy longing for more. Physical contact beyond mere handshakes and hugs, happiness, love—a kiss. Something to cherish; to hold on to. Something to call _his. _Something that truly meant something, far more than mere possessions and money. Something that he wouldn't _burn_ in his quest for the new world. He had helped Estevan because he wanted to; because he had nothing better to do with his time, but now what was he to do?

_"I can't stay here" _he thought with a bitter frown. There was too much move and happiness in this town, too much for he who was without such things, and with Estevan nearby it made him feel awkward about staying. Releasing a breath he wasn't aware he was holding, and uncrossing his arms, Josh turned from the happy scene and walked off. As he did, he took at his phone and dialled a number.

Bringing it to his ears, and after a mere two rings, he began talking to the person on the other side. "Arthur, it's me. Yes, I'm fine. I'm calling to tell you to get the kettle boiling, I'm coming home." He paused as Arthur spoke. "I had a change of heart, so I have decided to return to my proper bed." Another pause, the moon illuminated off of the boy's black covered body. "Good to know, I'll see you when I get there. Bye."

The young Martin placed his phone back into his pocket and continued walking, half off his body shining ivory whilst the other is drenched is pitch black. And as he walked off deeper into the darkness, the sound of love and happiness grew fainter and fainter to his ears.

* * *

><p>As Estevan was pulled into the home of his giggling lover, his mind was lost in thought. The night had been brilliant, the best of his life, but he had this feeling in his chest. A heavy felling that brought his heart deep into the crushing pit of his stomach. He denied it for most of the evening, but now he could not. This feeling was guilt, indisputable guilt.<p>

The reason?

He had been an ass; he hadn't given gratitude to the one who helped him. While part of his mind argued that he shouldn't be feeling guilty about that, stating how his rival had slaughtered many in a distorted sense of justice, another part of it stated how he was hardly different. How Josh was one of the closest things he had to a friend, and even a brother.

As sad, pathetic, sick and enraging as it was to admit it, the now scarred boy was someone he could relate to. Who he could understand. He knew that now. Both of them shared the same kind of past, both held emotional scars that ran deep into their hearts, and both strived to fulfill a pack they had made in their heart of hearts.

And Estevan knew, as Josh and others had told him time and time before, he stood on a knife edge with his morality (though he claimed he never had one). He could fall into one side and be a trainer who fought to get what he wanted, but not kill. Or who could fall into the other side, and kill without restraint. Without remorse or pity or hesitation. Regardless of who they would be, he would kill.

And he would like it.

A sudden smack on the head brought Estevan back to reality, and he cried out in shock "the hell?!"

"Oi, don't space out on me again love" was the amused answer from Serena, and the Pokémon trainer was taken aback by their location. He was must have been _really _deep in thought, as it seemed he had been pulled all the way to Serena's bedroom; past doors and up stairs. The room was nothing really to write home about, though he probably missed out certain details as he was focused solely on _her_.

Shaking his head in amusement of it all, as well as pushing the thoughts of his rival away for the time being, Estevan said with unneeded sincerity "sorry love." To empathise his point, he stood on his tiptoes and place his lips over hers; relishing the warmth her full lips gave off. She gave a sound of mid surprise, then a hum of contentment.

They pulled away, and the desire in her eyes made gooseflesh rise on the man's strong arms. "I think it's time" his anthro lover's voice dropped to a lower, sultry tone as her crimson orbs started into his soul. "That I give you a gift for being so lovely to me; and for the wonderful evening."

Estevan grinned lopsidedly, his hands moving behind Serena's back to find the zipper to her dress. All the sophistication and control had been the aid of his rival (whom he made a note to thanks for the help, one day) but right now, in this moment, this was all _him. _"Whatever you say, my dear" he purred in his deep voice and they left it at that, with their love echoing throughout the night. And it was through this night, through hesitation and the unforeseen assistance of his rival, that Estevan found and gain the one thing he had been searching for in his journey. The one thing that all trainers need; and the one thing that everyone needs to get by in life: a partner.

Estevan's journey, the journey of a fighter, reached a mile stone on that day; and for the first time the future never seemed so bright.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it!<strong>

**I hope everyone likes this romance story, and I especially hope you liked it **Asura94!****

**Keep your eyes peeled in the future, my followers, as I'll be working on the next chapter of Attack on Titan: The Warriors of Light and Darkness! **

**'Till next time, this is GodzillaFan2012 signing off!**


End file.
